1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user shopping for goods and services across a network, such as the Internet.
2. Background Art
Communication networks such as the Internet provide an unprecedented channel for commerce. Internet based network systems such as the World Wide Web (“Web”) are configured as a logical construct comprising interconnected routers and computers (e.g., servers), wherein the routers direct packets of information from source computers to destination computers over an underlying transmission network. Because of its expanse and accessibility, the Web is increasingly utilized as a means of commerce for items (e.g., goods and services) listed in databases on web-servers world wide. In many Web applications, lists of items for purchase are collected on web-servers for access and viewing by end-users computer systems. A user typically utilizes a personal computer or a terminal to establish a connection with Web-servers of several merchants through the Internet, searches the Web-servers for listed items, and transacts business with the merchants by electing to purchase desired items on-line and arranging for payment. The purchased items are then sent to the user by the merchants via delivery methods such as mail.
However, the above process is inefficient and complicated as a user wishing to purchase items listed by different merchants has to navigate from one merchant server to another merchant server to select items for purchase and arrange for delivery. Another disadvantage is that user has to arrange for payments, and make payments to, multiple merchants. In some instances, the user is required to send different checks to the different merchants for the amounts due before the merchants send the purchased items to the user. This is time consuming as the user has to write multiple checks. And, paper-based checking systems are burdensome, inconvenient, costly and time consuming for both users and financial institutions. Further, frequently the user has to wait until the merchants cash the checks before the purchased items are shipped, adding to the inherent delays associated with processing checks. To alleviate these problems, some conventional systems utilize electronic checks or funds transfer by a process of value exchange through banks' computer transactions. However, such electronic payment methods are limited because they cannot be performed without the banking system, and typically cannot be performed during off business hours.
As a result of the difficulties associated with users typically resort to credit cards as a means of electronic funds transfer for purchasing items over the Internet. However, many users with credit cards are concerned about providing their credit card and personal information over the Internet for shopping. And, the credit card information has to be transmitted to multiple merchants from whom a user wishes to purchase items.